


[podfic] get religion quick (cause you're looking divine)

by burnhamofvulcan



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Footnotes, Like Immediately Post-Canon, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon, aziraphale is a whole dumbass and a gay idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnhamofvulcan/pseuds/burnhamofvulcan
Summary: Podfic for brinnanza's "get religion quick (cause you're looking divine)""So it was fine. Even if Crowley couldn’t love him, he clearly liked him well enough, and that was almost the same thing.It no doubt would have continued to be fine, or at least fine-adjacent, were it not for a narrowly averted apocalypse and several bottles of a really quite nice Riesling Aziraphale had found in the back room of his newly restored bookshop."





	[podfic] get religion quick (cause you're looking divine)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [get religion quick (cause you're looking divine)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091460) by [brinnanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinnanza/pseuds/brinnanza). 



  
_cover art by[burnhamofvulcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnhamofvulcan)_

 **Text:** [get religion quick (cause you're looking divine)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091460)

 **Author:** [brinnanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinnanza/pseuds/brinnanza)

 **Reader:** [burnhamofvulcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnhamofvulcan)

 **Length:** 25:29

 **Download from Mediafire:** [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/mk0bxslprqqshvs/get_religion_quick_%28cause_you%27re_looking_divine%29.mp3/file) | [audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4ndkoindq3o08gf/01_get_religion_quick_%2528cause_you%2527re_looking_divine%2529.m4b/file)  


**Stream from Soundcloud:**

**Author's Note:**

> okay okay I love this fic a lot we all know it's a classic, so I've very much been wanting to podfic it and also been a little (lot) nervous about doing so. I don't know if it's my best work or anything but I did have a lot of fun recording it, especially the dialogue
> 
> as always concrit and comments are welcome
> 
> Image in cover art is a detail from Edvard Munch's 1906 _Self-Portrait with a Bottle of Wine_.
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://www.chubbyaziraphale.tumblr.com)


End file.
